Invader Skoodge
Invader Skoodge is among the shortest Irken Invaders. He is the closest thing Zim has to a best friend (although it is hard to tell, as Zim often abuses him). Skoodge and Zim went to school together at the Irken Military Training Area underground. Despite his success as an Invader, Skoodge is hated by the Tallest for being 'so short and ugly', most likely because this success proved that height has no effect on an Invader's competence. Appearance Skoodge is a very short Irken, something that causes him to be looked down upon (more than usual) by the Tallest and is considered ugly. He wears a standard Irken Invader uniform, but with no horizontal stripes, which has several dark spots or stains on it, and wears pink gloves and boots rather than the usual black, although these changed to the standard Black in Hobo 13. He has a wide, stubby body and ruby eyes, though he has red-violet eyes in The Nightmare Begins. He is also shown occasionally without a PAK (throughout the whole episode, Hobo 13). Personality Skoodge has shown that he can be very gullible, believing the Tallests' claim that they changed the tradition for Organic Sweep (the conquering Invader was launched from a cannon as part of the Organic Sweep as opposed to ordering the sweep to be commenced himself or herself). He is nervous and seemingly afraid of the Tallest sometimes, choosing to be aware that Red and Purple despise him due to their cruel and uncaring height-based society, causing him to have a very mellow personality. Like Bob, he may harbor secret feelings of anger and resentment towards the current Tallest as a result of their cruelty. He does, however, seem to be rather proud of the fact that he partly overcame his height-based disadvantage in Irken society, and when the Tallest exclaimed, "But, you're so short!" he answered smartly, "and ugly," in an attempt to please the Tallest. He appeared very proud and boastful after he conquered Blorch, posing happily for the cameras as he walked into the main chamber of the Massive, though he was originally crying when assigned this planet. Being the first to take over a planet for Operation Impending Doom II indicates that Skoodge is indeed a skilled Invader, but, as stated above, is never acknowledged by anyone due to his minimal size. He not only allows the Tallest to control him, he allowed Zim to use him to his advantage as well, though currently Zim is even smaller in height than he is by a few inches. Still, he never has shown to have become upset over this, accepting his inferiority. Assignment Skoodge was assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Blorch was originally assiged to Invader Larb, but as Larb has increased in height, he was assigned to the planet Vort, and Blorch was given to Skoodge due to his shortness. Much to the surprise of the Almighty Tallest, Skoodge became the first Invader to successfully conquer a planet in Operation Impending Doom II. However, not wanting such a short Invader to be the poster boy of galactic conquest in a society descriminated against height, the Almighty Tallest convinced the gullible Skoodge that it had now become customary to fire conquering Invaders from the main cannon before the Armada commenced the Organic Sweep on their assigned planet. After the real Skoodge had been ejected onto the surface of Blorch, Tallest Purple selected a taller candidate, Invader Grapa, to receive the glory for Skoodge's work. Role in Invader Zim Before Operation Impending Doom 2 Skoodge went to school with Zim beneath Irk's surface. Zim hatched a plan to escape (which was against the rules), which resulted in them getting beaten up (possibly considered as a "pummeling") and expelled. Post-Operation Impending Doom 2 Remarkably, Skoodge survived being shot into Blorch, and went on to test with Zim on Hobo 13, hoping for a promotion (Zim was there seeking the same goal). When Zim expesses surprise that Skoodge is alive, Skoodge simply says that he's "okay now". Zim sacrificed Skoodge to the Hogulus during one of the trials in order to ensure his own safety, but, incredibly, Skoodge somehow survived again and made it to the Fortress of Pain, only to get dragged away once more by the Hogulus, this time with Sergeant Hobo 678 hitting him against the beast. In the canceled episode, Day of Da Spookies, it is revealed that Skoodge had been living in Zim's basement ever since he destroyed Blorch. He helped Zim in his plan to discredit Dib, which, like most of Zim's plans, failed. The plan involved Zim dressing up as a ghost along with Minimoose and GIR. It is generally assumed by fans that he gets to know the people closest and most involved with Zim during this time as well, as he fights against Dib's forces in the finale (for example), most likely having learned about Dib through Zim. In Squishy: Hugger of Worlds, Skoodge played a major part in stopping Squishy from hugging Earth, ruining Zim's mission. In Top of the Line, where the Invaders enter their robots into a competition, Skoodge helps Zim get into the contest and later loses to him after Tak sabotages the other SIR Units. In Invader Dib, he and Zim would have gone to Meekrob and saved Invader Tenn, but it is unclear what would happen afterwards. Filmography * Debut: The Nightmare Begins * Battle of the Planets * Hobo 13 * Day of Da Spookies! (unfinished) * Top of the Line (unfinished) * Invader Dib (unfinished) Gallery File:The Tallest Frowning Upon Skoodge (The Nightmare Begins).png| Skoodge stands before Almighty Tallest Purple and Red. File:Skoodge Cries (The Nightmare Begins).png| Skoodge isn't too happy with his assignment. File:Skoodge Next to Zim (The Nightmare Begins).png| Skoodge watching Zim interrupt the end of The Great Assigning. Skoodge as a part of organic sweep.png| Skoodge being launched as part of the final cannon sweep. Zim, Skoodge and company.png| Skoodge and Zim on Hobo 13. IZ_Special_Features_DVD_2.png| Skoodge after conquering Blorch Blorch.jpg| The Armada at Blorch. ep28p1.jpg| The Hogulus attacks Skoodge... Again. File:The Slaughtering Rat People (Skoodge, The Nightmare Begins).png|A Picture of Skoodge on Blorch seen in The Nightmare Begins. Skoodge Proud (Battle of the Planets).png|Skoodge after conquering Blorch. SkoodgeZimHobo13.PNG|Zim meets Skoodge on Hobo 13 SkoodgeHobo13.PNG|Skoodge and other aliens on Hobo 13 Trivia *In The Nightmare Begins, Skoodge has no lines, and therefore no voice actor. In Battle of the Planets and Hobo 13, he is voiced by Ted Raimi. *Originally, in episode Hobo 13, Skoodge was going to have to eat his own skin to survive. This was scrapped due to it looking too gross. *In the unfinished episode, Day of Da Spookies, it is revealed that ever since he conquered Blorch, he has been living in Zim's basement (yet somehow never trips the security system). He also would have continued to live with Zim, which would explain the story of the series finale, as Zim learns about the battle on Meekrob from him. *He is occasionally seen without a PAK. However, this is likely a mistake on the part of the artists, as he is shown with his PAK in Battle of the Planets, though it is again missing in Hobo 13. See also * List of Irken Invaders * Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationship * Invader Skoodge:Screenshots es:Invasor Skoodge Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Irken Invaders Category:Exiles Category:Characters